TAWOG: The Wish
by DaisyDuck1994
Summary: Penny makes a wish when she sees a shooting star. Will the results be good, bad, or both?
1. Chapter 1

One night during dinner time, Penny notices a shooting star going by in the distance. _I wish that I had a life like Cinderella. _Penny wished. All of a sudden everything changed. She no longer lived with the same family. Instead she had an evil stepmother and two evil stepsisters.

"Jamie! It is time to go out for tea." Miss Simian said.

"Where is Tina?" Jamie asked.

"She is getting ready. You know how she is.

"May I go too?" Penny asked.

"You have your chores to do, buy our groceries and paint all of the walls." Miss Simian said.

_I never thought that it would be quite this tough._ Penny thought to herself._ I guess that I should get to work._

She hears the doorbell ring. _I wonder who that is. _Penny thought to herself. She opens the door to see who it was. It was her friend Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" Penny said, excitedly.

"Did you hear about the ball tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Let's go shopping for the cutest dress."

"Okay. What time should we meet at the Elmore Mall?"

"How about three. That should give us enough time."

'Sounds like a good plan."

"Is there a theme?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it likewear all of one color and they tell you what color, a movie, or a myth?"

"They said just to wear whatever that you want."

"See you later."

"Okay, see you later."

Penny started to hesitate. She had an hour until she had to leave to meet Rachel, and she looks like she just got out of bed. _What was I thinking? I barely gave myself enough time to get ready .Plus my so called evil stepmother told me to do my chores. What if she returns before I get home and sees this?_ She thought.

She suddenly thought of a good idea. She would take turns. She would think of a way to get ready and do work , one at a time. _How will I do it? Let's see I have an hour which is sixty minutes. I have five things to do which gives me about twelve minutes for each. Perfect!_

She brushes her teeth. _Who takes twelve minutes to clean their teeth? Oh well that should make them nice and shiny._

She then mops the floors for twelve minutes. _This should make me see my own reflection when I am finished._

After mopping the floors she puts on her socks and shoes. _That took like, ten seconds. What was I thinking when I gave myself twelve minutes for this. I guess I could lie down for about twelve minutes._

After her rest she cleans the dishes and paints the walls for twelve minutes. _I should have used a nose clip or something. This kills brain cells. I cannot have a migraine while shopping._

_I have twelve minutes to spare. What should I do?I guess that I should make the beds and then leave. It does not hurt to leave a few minutes early._

After she made the beds she left to go to the mall. The mall was only a ten minute walk so she was safe. After she arrived at the mall she went to go meet Rachel at one of the main department stores. They met in the store in the dress department.

"I will help you look. What is your favorite color?" Rachel asked.

"My favorite color is lime green. " Penny said.

"That is a pretty color."

"Is this ball for a special occasion?"

"Yes it is because there are two guys that are trying to become prince. The guy with the cutest girl will become the next prince. I don't really think that it makes much since, but I have no control over it."

"I would totally agree on that."

After about ten minutes they found the perfect dress. It fit Penny perfectly. "Let's go find a price check to make sure that it is not too expensive."

They then bought the dress since it was a reasonable price. "So, who are the two boys or guys that are trying to become the next prince?" Penny asked.

"Their names are Gumball and Tobias. That is what I have heard."Rachel said.

"What time is the ball?"

"It is at eight o'clock tonight. I have heard that the perfect girl always leaves at midnight so if you leave at midnight then you will become the princess. I have also heard that it is for an important reason.

"I should probably get home. I don't want my stepmother to get home before me and see a half painted kitchen wall."

"That would not be good. Well I will see you later."

"See you later."

After penny left and got home, she got lucky. Her stepmother and stepsisters were not home yet. She rushed upstairs, opened her closet and hung up the dress. She closed the door and ran back downstairs to continue painting the walls in the kitchen. Right then, Miss Simian, Jamie, and Tina returned home. "I can see that you have been working hard. We will let you go to the ball, but you are not allowed near Gumball or Tobias at all." Tina said.

_Well that was not a waste of shopping time, but I really want to meet those two guys. _Penny thought to herself.

"Who can I dance with?" Penny asked.

"Anyone, but not those two guys. " Jamie said.

"May I go see if I have a dress?" Penny asked.

'Sure." Miss Simian said.

After one minute Penny came back with her dress.

'Wow, how long have you had that beautiful dress?" Jamie asked.

"I am not sure. I do not keep up with how long I have had something." Penny lied.

"Are we ready then?" Miss Simian asked.

"Yes." Penny, Jamie, and Tina said at the same time.

"Let's go then."

Once they got to the ball they signed in. "Good to see you. I have not seen you in forever." Rachel said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, me too." Penny said.

"Who is she?" Tina asked.

"That is my friend Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Jamie said.

"What do you mean by I guess?" Rachel asked.

"I was told to never be friends with Penny's friends."

"We should go in so that one of the guys can pick me. I am probably one of the cutest girls in elmore." Tina said.

"Maybe compared to an anglerfish." Penny whispered to Rachel.

"Good one." Rachel whispered back to her.

"It is now time for the ball to begin." A voice said from the speakers ahead.

Once they got inside they noticed a lot of guys, but they did not know who the two guys that they were looking for looked like.

"I am guessing it is them, since I have heard that they put the crown on the guy that might become prince. They have two crowns, and those two guys are getting them." Rachel said.

"How do you know?" Penny asked.

"I have come to the last five, so I kind of know."

"I have heard that Gumball is nicer than Tobias."

"I have heard it too." Rachel said.

"Why don't we go say hi?"

They then went to say hello to the two guys. When they were finished they left to get something to drink. "Why would they serve milk at a party? I am not saying that I hate milk. I only like to have it with cereal. I figured that it would only be soft drinks and juices." Rachel said.

"I thought that too." Penny said.

"Hey penny." A familiar voice said.

"Hey Gumball." Penny said.

"Why do they have milk here? Does not seem like a party drink." Gumball said.

"I love your dress. When did you get it?" Terri asked.

"This afternoon." Penny whispered to Terri.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I can't have my stepmother and stepsisters know. If they found out earlier, they would have locked me in my closet."

"Really?"

"Yes. Promise that this will be between Rachel, you and me."

"I promise."

"You are lucky that Gumball came over here, Penny. That might be a good sign that you might become a princess." Rachel said. "There are three steps. The guy who goes to say hello to a girl first, if he dances with her first, and it is important that you dance until midnight. You can stop, but no dancing with other guys, deal."

"So I have step one completed?" Penny asked.

"Yes."

"Deal. Does he have to ask me, or the other way around?"

"It can be either way."

"Wait here is a piece of paper, and it is for me."

"What does it say?"

"Gumball is asking me to dance with him."

"Well, now is your chance."

"Allright." After Penny left, Rachel went over to say hello, to her friend Molly. "Did you hear that Penny is going to be princess?" Rachel asked Molly.

"No, but Tobias asked Jamie to dance with him about two minutes ago." Molly said.

"That was the same time that Gumball asked penny. They have to dance together until midnight."

"I never knew that."

"They don't have to do it nonstop till midnight. They just can't dance with another guy."

"That sounds better."

"What time is it now?"

"It is now 11:30."

"They have thirty minutes."

"Yes. Sorry, but I have to leave."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Rachel then went over to get a soft drink to drink. After that she went over to talk to Penny. It was almost midnight and it looks like it is a tie. There can't be a tie. There has to be a tie breaker. What will they do if there has to be a tie breaker?

"We now have two minutes left of the ball or at least, till we announce the winners or a tie breaker." A voice said. It sounded like Principal Brown.

"Uh, oh. It's midnight. I must go." Penny said.

Penny starts to run as quickly as possible. She slips on some spilled water, and one of her shoes flew off. Penny had to keep running, though.

"Ouch!" Jamie screamed. "Who threw this ugly shoe at me? Wait. Penny!"

"I will return it." Gumball said.

"No I will return it." Tobias said.

"Okay, change of plans. The first one to return this shoe will become prince." The voice that sounded like Principal Brown's said.

"Penny! Watch out!" Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked. "Whoa!"

"I hope that she will be okay." Terri said.

"What died in here?" Penny asked as she fell in a manhole. "A sewer? This is the worst day to wear a new dress. What is that?" She screams at the top of her lungs, "alligator!"

Unfortunately there was no way to get out. Penny starts to worry.

"Where did she go?" Gumball asked. "I guess that she is a goner."

"I saw her fall into a manhole." Rachel said.

"What is a manhole?" Darwin asked.

"You know those round holes that you can sometimes see in the middle of the street ?" Rachel asked Darwin.  
"Yes."

"She fell in one."

"Oh, no. I have heard that they are full of alligators and black widow spiders."

"What should we do?"

"Run away."

"Our friend is in danger, and this is how we will help her?"

"Rachel is right." Tobias said.

"Leave her alone. Let her save herself. She stole Tina and Jamie's chance to become princess." Miss Simian said.

"This is just not right. I am helping her and I think that it is the right thing to do." Gumball said.

"I see a rope, I will use it to help you two. Two as in Penny and Gumball." Darwin said.

"That is not a rope. That is a coral snake."

"We could use it as a rope, since it is long."

"What if it bites her? These snakes are venomous."

"I guess that we could give her the tail portion of the snake to grab, and we could have the head face the opposite direction than us." Rachel said. "That way nobody will be bitten."

"Good idea." Molly said.

They carefully put the tail end of the snake into the manhole and told Penny to carefully grab it. "Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Penny said.

They carefully pull the snake towards them, with Penny hanging on. "Thanks. That was a close one. I almost became a snack for that gator." Penny said.

"You're welcome."

Gumball put the shoe on Penny.

"It looks like we have our new prince." Principal Brown said.

"That was supposed to be me. Oh, well, congrats." Tobias said. "Great, now I have to stay with Jamie." He mumbled.

"I heard that. Do you think that I am ugly?" Jamie asked.

"No. I mean yes. Ugh, I am not sure."

"You don't know if you think that I am pretty or ugly?"

"I would say that you are in the middle."

"Okay."

Tobias and Jamie then leave to go back to her house.

"Do you want to get married now or wait till later, since you are the new princess?" Gumball asked penny.

"How about tomorrow, because we would have planned it too soon." Penny said.

"Tomorrow it is then."

They then go home so that they can plan the wedding for the next day.

"I have heard that you are getting married tomorrow. Didn't we tell you not to get near those two guys?" Miss Simian asked Penny.

"Yes, but…" Miss Simian interrupted Penny before she could finish her sentence.

"You are grounded!"

"So I can't get married?"

"No."

Penny runs up to her room and slams the door behind her. She then gets a good idea. She calls Gumball and tells him to convince everybody else that they actually married since she was grounded.

"Wouldn't that get you in even more trouble than you are already in?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, but then you would become prince and I would become princess." Penny said.

"Good planning. I will go tell the king, King Nigel."

After they were finished talking, Penny went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after Penny woke up; she noticed that her door was locked. "Jamie! My door is locked! Could you help me?" Penny yelled. There was no answer. "Jamie! Tina! Mother!" She looks outside. All of the cars were gone. "Oh no." She unlocks her window and goes outside to try to run to King Nigel's castle.

Once she arrived at the castle she noticed that there was nobody there. "Where is everybody?" She asked Molly.

"Everybody is at the church. Jamie and Tobias are getting married." Molly said.

"I must be late. I think that one of my sisters locked me in my room last night after I went to bed."

"You should run as fast as you can."

"And crash the wedding?"

"Yes. If one of my siblings did that to me, I would do that."

"Thanks."

"See you later."

Penny tries to rush as quickly as she could. Just then she slips on a banana peel. _I wonder if Banana Joe has something to do with this. _

"Uh oh." Penny says to herself as she sees half of a skateboard ramp in front of her. She slides up it and fall towards the church. _I will be arrested by the end of the day if I break the ceiling of the church._

She smashes through the ceiling of the church. "Penny! What are you doing here?" Tobias asked. "You are not getting married to me."

"Where is Gumball?" Penny asked.

"He is in his room at the castle. Why?"

"That is the guy that I am marrying."

"You are already married. He told the king this morning."

"Yeah, we did get married. I am not thinking today. I am sorry that I intruded. I will be leaving to go home." Penny then leaves to go home. _Wait. What was I thinking? The castle is where I live now. I am now married._

Once she arrived at the castle, she rang the doorbell. She knew that this was her new home, but, she did not want Gumball to think that she was an intruder.

She notices somebody opening the door, but, it was not Gumball. "Hey." Darwin said.

"Hey. I am here to see Gumball." Penny said.

"Right this way."

"Gumball are you in here?" Darwin asked as they got to the bedroom door.

"Yes." Gumball said.

"Penny is here."

"When is the ceremony to crown the new prince and princess?" Penny asked Gumball.

"It is tomorrow. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Plus, where is my bedroom? I need to know where I will sleep."

"Your room is the one next to mine."

Penny leaves the room and goes to hers. "Watch out for the…" Gumball said as penny slips on a bar of soap. "Darwin?"

"Yes?" Darwin asked.

"Didn't I ask you to pick that up an hour ago?"

"Yes sir. I promise that it will never happen again."

Penny slides down the stairs. "What was that?" Anais asked as she saw Penny riding a bar of soap down the stairs.

"The trouble that I have gone through trying to become princess." Penny said.

"Stop her before she…" Anais said as Penny runs into King Nigel.

"What was that? Penny, be more careful. I understand that you are excited about becoming princess, but that does not mean that you can monkey around." King Nigel said.

"I apologize. I promise that I will try to be more careful." Penny said.

"Would you take that bar of soap to your bathroom? Both Gumball and I have told Darwin to do it, but he was being a couch potato, watching AFV."

"What is AFV?"

"America's Funniest Home Videos."

"Why don't they use an acronym like AFHV?"

"I am not sure. I find some of the videos on that show so funny that I laugh for five minutes. Enough of this. Darwin! If you don't do what we say you are grounded. We do not want this to happen again. Deal?" King Nigel asked Darwin.

"Deal." Darwin said.

"Why don't you go lie down and rest after that slide." King Nigel said.

"Thanks, I think that I need it. But, could someone carry me please." Penny said.

"Darwin, carry her please."

Darwin carries her up to her room. _I could get used to this. _Penny thought to herself.

Outside of the castle there was Jamie and Tina. "I can't believe this. That was supposed to be one of us." Jamie said.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Tina asked Jamie.

"Put a stop to it, but how?"

"I think that I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

As they left, Penny was getting into her bed to rest. As Darwin left the room, Penny's bed breaks. "Ugh!" Penny screamed.

"What happened?" King Nigel asked as he came in the room.

"I am not sure. I guess that the legs of my bed broke in half." Penny said.

Outside of the castle, near the car were Jamie and Tina. "We should flat the tire. It was just a good coincidence that the bed legs broke. We make the tires flat, and then we run to the ceremony place and tell them that it is today. Tobias and me rush over there and are crowned prince and princess." Jamie said.

"Now, that is smart, in an evil way." Tina said.

"Well, I am evil."

"Let's go tell them." Tina said after they flattened the tires.

Luckily they have a speaker in Penny's room that lets them know what is going on outside. "So it's today then?" King Nigel said. "We should stop this because we do not want an evil princess roaming around."

"I will carry Penny so that it does not look suspicious." Gumball said.

"What do you mean?" King Nigel asked.

"If you were a citizen and you saw Darwin carrying Penny, what would you think?"

"Good point."

"We should run so that we are there first. I do not usually mind, but in this case I would make an exception."


	4. Chapter 4

Once they found the car they noticed that Jamie and Tina were not kidding about flattening the tires. "If I did not know who did it, I would assume that these tires were melted by this hot, burning, sun."

"I get what you are saying, but how could they have melted the tires?" Rachel asked.

"Whoa, you scared us. I never noticed that you were there the whole time. When did you get here?" King Nigel asked Rachel with a shocked voice.

"Just now, I apologize for being late, but I had some kind of family emergency to attend to."

Over at Penny's house, Jamie tells Tobias about her plan to change the ceremony. "We should go to the church and tell them that we want the crowning ceremony today. They will see that we are the only ones there and they will be convinced to crown us." Jamie said in an evil tone that would give anyone the chills.

"Why don't we just call them?" Tobias asked Jamie in the nicest tone that he could. From the tone that Jamie had, you would not want to anger her.

"No, we should run like cheetahs, and then we can get crowned and come back." Jamie fussed at him with a rude voice. She was starting to sound like Sharpay Evans from High School Musical.

"Ugh, what a jerk. Why did I marry her in the first place?" Tobias mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that. You don't care a thing about this crowning, do you?"

"I know what you are doing. You just wanted to marry me because you only wanted the princess part and the getting spoiled rotten'? You know what? I want a divorce."

"You can't do this to me! You were my only hope!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ONLY HOPE? Can you even hear yourself? You sound insane. I am moving out." Tobias is basically frustrated to where he is about to call the police. Lucky for Jamie, he didn't. He stomps upstairs like he was about to lose it.

"What happened? I heard all of that yelling and screaming. You woke me up from the best dream of my life." Tina screeched at Jamie.

"Are you on his side now?" Jamie asked in a crying voice.

"What does this have to do with which side I choose? You sound like a maniac. I know that I am mean, but, sheesh."

After Penny, Darwin, Gumball, Rachel and King Nigel arrived at the church, they asked the preacher if Jamie and Tobias were there yet. "No. Tina said that Jamie and Tobias are going to divorce." The preacher said in a stern voice.

"They did. I wonder what caused them to want to divorce." King Nigel said in a curious voice.

"Well, according to Tina, Jamie was being a complete jerk, even to her."

"Not too unusual. I see that every day. Wait, I think that she was the one that locked me in my room. By the way, before I forget, may we change the crowning date to today? I am too excited to wait another day." Penny said in an excited voice.

"Sure. My only time off is in an hour. I think that we will have enough time, we just need a way to let everyone else know that it was changed." The preacher said, once again with a stern voice.

"We could bring everyone to the commons area in front of the castle. We could tell a few townspeople and they will tell others."

"I will do it, because I think that I might know them a little bit better." King Nigel said excitedly.

About two hours later they were ready to begin the ceremony. "I know that most of you were waiting until tomorrow for this, but Penny was sitting on pins and needles, not literally." King Nigel said with complete excitement. "Today will be the crowning of Prince Gumball and Princess.." He pauses as the ceiling breaks. "Ceiling!"

"Princess Ceiling? What a name." Someone in the audience says in shock.

"No! The ceiling just broke. Jamie what are you doing here?" King Nigel demanded in a stern voice.

"Penny? Penny? Penny?" Penny hears a voice as someone shakes her.

"What happened?" Penny asked whoever it was that woke her from her great dream.

"You fainted. The doctor said for you to try not to do any activities for the next week. He said for you to rest."

"Rachel is that you?"

'Yes, I will leave now so that you can rest." Rachel said as she left the doctors office.


End file.
